Manufacturers today can label goods, such as food products, car parts, etc., with adhesive labels. In one example, the labels are applied to the goods on a manufacturing line by a labeling machine, which uses large rolls of labels. The label rolls of this example are made of pressure sensitive label stock that is constructed of three layers, a top layer, an adhesive layer, and a base layer. The top layer, upon which the label is printed, is referred to as face stock. The face stock is removably adhered to the base layer, which is referred to as the liner, using the adhesive. Because the face stock is removably adhered to the liner, the face stock and the underlying adhesive can be peeled off of the liner and applied to the good.
Before being shipped to the manufacturer, the large rolls of labels of this example are prepared for use by a label provider. The label provider applies the label image to the face stock, such as by digitally printing the label on the face stock. The label stock is then cut so that the labels can be peeled off of the liner. Using a cutting process that cuts through the face stock and the adhesive, but not the liner, such as a kiss cut process, the label stock is cut so that a label of the desired shape can be peeled off of the liner. The portion of the face stock that does not include the label image, referred to as the matrix, is then peeled off so that only the labels are adhered to the liner. The liner stock, with the labels now ready to be removed from the liner and applied to the manufacturer's goods, is then rolled into large rolls and delivered to the manufacturer.